Asbof the destroyer
hello everyone! Its willzilla here! I am currently helping rogue cook up a pasta we made up in live chat, hope you enjoy! CHAPTER ONE The first encounter... Ryan (rogue) John, Ted and Daniel and i (Ben) were all playing MC XBOX 1. We were having a casual survival when suddenly my Xbox turned off, i went to check the cables and found one was unplugged. I plugged it back in and started up the Xbox and put my controller on charge, as i did i went back on Minecraft, and to my horror i saw the world had deleted and was replaced with a world called, DNE EHT SI SIHT i read it backwards and i got THIS IS THE END. I was going Ducking crazy by now and entered the world i was going to the invite screen and saw it was only me and Ryan online i invited him to the party, he asked "Bro WTH happened?" i replied "IDK a cable fell out." i entered THIS IS THE END and was shaking to see it in negative colors. I invited Ryan and he was shocked, "Hey where are the others?" "they suddenly went offline." i said Ryan pointed out a sign we walked up to it and it said earweB "B-Beware backwards" i looked to a tree and saw a multi-colored glitchy entity on top, i rubbed my eyes and it was gone, Then my game and party crashed. The second encounter... i rushed forward to turn on my Xbox 1 or my elder brother would kill me, i launched Minecraft a found the negative colored world had vanished, with no trace so i created another world and invited Ryan, he joined in an instant, "Phew, at least it isn't that creepy ass negative colored world!" Ryan said "You can say that again bro!" i replied. We started doing the basics y'know cutting trees, mining stone building a house. After we collected some food from animals and cooked it we set off to find a cave, I told Ryan about the entity and he asked "Bro, why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Cuz i didn't want to freak ya out, you're scared of those things right?" i replied "Yea, i guess" as he said that we saw a nice looking wide cave and stepped inside it. "Awwww shit do you have torches?" Ryan asked i told him i have a stack and placed one down "Great!" he said and we ventured into the cave. We had a good stack of iron and a few diamonds so we were going to head out until we heard crying "Why, WHY did it take him from meeeeeeeeee?" we saw a girl crying in the corner of the cave slumped on the wall, hands at her face. We approched the girl and asked "Who are you?" she replied "I'm Anna." "Whats the matter?" i said as i helped her off the floor "It IT took my friend away!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural